The Yuuri's Files
by symboloflegacy
Summary: Agent Yuuri Katsuki had always been the center of attention on the F.B.I. Inexplicable things happen when he's conjured to a case. That's why his boss decided to move him to the special and almost secret division of the X-Files, and soon is joined by renowned Agent Victor Nikiforov. This is the story of two Agents trying to survive the monster of the week.
1. Episode 1 The Plisetsky Monster Pt I

**Hey y'all! Welcome to this new fanfic. This time, I had the idea of combining two universes. You and The X-Files. I've been playing The X-Files Deep State and this just happened. I don't know what I am doing, but if you guys like this, I Will happily continue this story!**

 **As always, English isn't my first language and this story was unbeta'ed.**

 **Find me on Tumblr as miitzwrites**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Don't forget to leave your kudos, comments and suggestions!**

Episode I. The Plisetsky Monster. Pt. I

(…)Agents Katsuki and Nikiforov were required to meet attorney Yulia Plisetsky in her house in Los Angeles the 8th of the present month. She had received threats that could potentially put in danger the life of her son, Yuri Plisetsky or her father, Nikolai Plisetsky. When they arrived at the place cited above, they found a grotesque scene(…).

"A penny for your thought," Victor asked, noticing the nervous fidgeting of his partner on the passenger seat. "We can stop here and rest if that's what you want." They had been partners for a few weeks now. Agent Yuuri Katsuki was assigned to the special and classified division of the X-files after reports of weird behavior and inconsistent conduct, made by his previous partners. Agent Victor Nikiforov requested the change himself, surprising most of his colleagues at the bureau.

"I'm just worried what we might find this time," Yuuri answered with some hesitation, "Every case is worst than the previous. It's getting hard to look and not be affected."

"Try not to empathize with anyone less it's 100% necessary. That's what I do," Victor replied, eying his partner, "And if you need to step back, just tell me, alright?" Yuuri nodded, looking out of the window.

When they reached the destination, the first thing they noticed was the front door wide open and the superior part made of glass, was broken, the crystals scattered over the glass and foyer. In an automatic mode, both agents took their guns and prepared in case they need to fire. They split, Yuuri moving to check the basement, and Victor went to the first floor.

Yuuri descended the stairs that led to the basement carefully, only stopping when, at the bottom, found reddish footprints. The copperish smell instantly hit his nose. It was blood.

"F.B.I! Don't move!" Yuuri yelled when he saw a shadow hovering over a body on the floor. The shadow stopped and fell to its knees. It was then when he could observe that the body in the puddle of blood belonged to Mrs. Plisetsky, and her son was the shadow that accompanied her.

"M-my mom. S-she…" The blond teenager babbled. Yuuri lowered his gun and tucked it on his back, before approaching him. "It's okay, Yuri, I am here to help you," he grabbed the teen by his shoulders and helped him to his feet. The blonde had his hands and arms covered in bruises, and a purple mark bloomed on his pale cheek.

"Yuuri? Did I hear you yell.- Oh shit." Victor stopped dead in his tracks taking in the scene. "I'm calling back up. Take him outside."

Yuuri helped the minor to climb up the stairs, and led him to the small garden outside the property. He kept whispering something unintelligible, but any attempt to have him talk was fruitless. Minutes later, an old car arrived at the house, and Nikolai Plisetsky descended the car. "Yuratchka, what's going on?" He asked, and Yuri rushed to his side, hugging him. "I told her the monster would come for her, but she didn't believe me! It's my fault! It's my fault!"

An ambulance and a police car arrived and a paramedic approached them. Victor stepped out the house, holding a plastic bag. Before Yuuri can ask what he had in his hands, Victor said, "Hey, Yuri. Can you go with the lady and with Yuuri, please? Your grandpa will be with you in a moment."

Resigned, Yuri nodded and followed the paramedic and the agent to the ambulance. Once he was alone with Nikolai, Victor started, "I am Agent Nikiforov. My partner is Agent Katsuki. We found your daughter's body in the basement. She was killed." He took in his reaction, or better said, the lack of reaction from the father of the victim. "Your daughter called us a couple of days ago. Apparently, someone had been threatening her. Were you aware of this?"

Nikolai decided to remain in silence, arguing that his grandson needed him. Victor couldn't stop him. He looked at the ambulance and saw Yuuri crouching at the feet of the teen. Surely, he was trying to get something from him, too.

Without any luck, Yuuri stood up and walked over to Victor. "Did the boy tell you anything?"

"Not at all. He kept repeating that the monster for her and it had been his fault. Not sure what that means. And you?"

"Mr. Plisetsky refused to talk. I called Phichit. He'll be here as soon as possible."

"What do you have there?"

"I found a shirt and pair of sneakers hidden in Nikolai's bedroom."

"And?"

"The shirt was drenched in blood, and I am certain the soles of the sneakers match with the bloody footprints in the basement."

They stared at each other for an instant and then moved their attention to their Plisetsky's. At first glance, the grandparent seemed clearly worried, but not like someone would react if they find out their daughter had been killed. He sat with Yuri, consoling him just like a grandparent would do.

"The boy has bruises in his arms and face, but they are fading. He presents signs of physical abuse, but nothing recent." Yuuri stated, handing a small notepad to Victor with his observations.

"Mr. Plisetsky didn't seem fazed by the news. His main concern was his grandson. There's something… Off, Yuuri."

"Let's go back to the basement and see if we can find something else."

(…) The body of the victim doesn't present signs of struggle. The attacker of the victim, torn the victim's neck, causing her a hemorrhaged, which is described by the forensics as the cause of the death. However, the marks of tearing around the neck and chest of the victim are similar to those caused by the claws of an animal and not by the hand of a man (…)

"Let's wait for Phichit outside, alright?" Victor suggested, and Yuuri nodded. He stayed behind, looking around the basement as the lights turned off, leaving him in complete darkness.

"Victor?" Nervously, Yuuri asked, but got no response. He tried to make his way to the stairs when he stumbled with something. He fell down, hitting his head on the process. Yuuri cursed loudly, and then he tried to get up, but something stopped him. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel the presence of someone else in the basement, someone who was approaching him. A sharp pain shoot through his body when someone grabbed his arm. He managed to break free, and then the lights were on again. Victor was back in the room, running down the stairs.

"Yuuri? Are you alright?" He questioned the young agent who could barely nod. In front of them, was Yuri Plisetsky, looking lost for a moment.

"Yuratchka, come back up!" the voice of his granddad caught his attention, and Yuri left the basement.

"Yuuri, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Victor. The lights were off, and I stumbled and hit my head. Then something grabbed my arm. It felt like something sharp, but I'm sure I was hallucinating."

"Yuuri, look at your arm."

In his arm, agent Katsuki could see the imprint of a hand and three -thankfully- not so deep cuts in his arms.

When the forensics arrived, Phichit compared both his injured arm and the victim's neck.

The same person who killed Yulia Plisetsky had attacked him.


	2. Episode 2 The Plisetsky Monster Pt II

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next part of The Yuuri's Files! This week, we continue with the episode 1, and we finish the first episode next week with a small epilogue. I decided to cut short the chapters, so I can update often. And every episode will be around 2-4 episodes, depending on what we're dealing with.**

 **I hope you guys keep liking this story!**

 **As always, English isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 1. The Plisetsky Monster. Pt. II

 _(…)_ _As a result of the traumatic events, and by recommendation of Dr. Mila Babicheva, consultant of the F.B.I., Yuri and Nikolai Plisetsky were taken to the California Hospital Center, where more tests about his mental and physical condition would be conducted. Mr. Plisetsky remained by his grandson's side, and Officer Pineda was assigned to them._

 _The evidence found in the Plisetsky household was secured by Chief Medical Examiner Phichit Chulanont and his team of experts. (…)_

The paramedic bandaged Yuuri's arm, and when she offered to take him to the hospital, he refused. Instead, he and Victor booked a bedroom in the nearest motel and gave the evidence that Victor found to one of Phichit's team members.

"Vitya! I'm glad you called me!" A redhead woman exclaimed, earning the confused looks of the officers and examiners.

"Thanks for coming, Mila, follow me, please." Victor led her to the entrance of the Plisetsky residence, where Yuuri was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed. "Hey, Yuuri, this is Dr. Mila Babicheva. She's a psychiatrist and her focus are kids and teenagers victims of domestic violence. I called her while the paramedic was patching you up, and she agreed to help us."

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Babicheva," Yuuri extended his hand, and Mila shook it. "I'm Agent Katsuki."

"The infamous Katsuki! I've heard a lot about you, all good things. And please, Yuuri, call me Mila."

A pretty shade of pink crept on his face and he smiled nervously. "Okay, Mila," he cleared his throat, "It would be good if you help us understand Yuri. You see, he presents evidence of abuse, and something else popped up while Victor was investigating the house, but we can discuss it yet. We need to know what he saw before we got here. But it's impossible to talk with him when Nikolai Plisetsky is around."

"Don't worry, Yuuri. I have experience with teenagers like him. Just let me take him to the hospital where I work. I can conduct some tests and talk to him in private."

"Thank you, Mila."

The doctor approached the Plisetsky men, and Nikolai accepted her offer, arguing that his grandson needed to be as far from that house as possible.

"Yuuri, do you have a moment?" Phichit tapped Yuuri's car window. He was ready to leave the scene but waited for Victor to give the last instructions to the officers that would secure the scene.

"Not now, Phichit," Katsuki already knew what this conversation was about, and he dreaded it. Although Phichit was one of his friends in the bureau, there were some matters that he rather not to tell him.

"Yuuri, you need to inform this incident, describe it exactly as it happened in your report," Phichit told Yuuri, obvious of his clear discomfort.

"I appreciate the concern, Phichit, but you know what they say, some things are better left alone." Yuuri shrugged off, and Phichit frowned.

"If that's what you want, then I'll see you tomorrow."

Victor climbed into the car moments later, wearing the same tired expression as Yuuri. "Ready to go?"

"Please."

Ooooo

The short trip from the Plisetsky Residence to the motel was tense. Victor, out of habit, tapped his fingers on the wheel and hummed a song while Yuuri kept his eyes fixed out the window.

When they arrived at the hotel, Victor checked them in while Yuuri carried their small suitcases to their bedroom. Two beds and a bathroom was all they needed to have a decent night of sleep.

"Yuuri, talk to me," Victor said when he found Yuuri curled in the bed, with his back to the door. "Yuuri, you're my partner, let me help you." Yuuri shook his head and used his pillow to cover his head. "This won't work unless you change your attitude."

"You can always quit, Victor," came Yuuri's muffled reply, which caught Victor off guard. Without another word, Victor took his phone and stepped out the room.

Yuuri cursed under his breath. Victor had been the most understanding partner he had ever had, and it was funny, considering how he viewed him as a legend and an inspiration at the beginning of his career. And now that he had the chance to work side by side with the famous Nikiforov, well, he didn't know how to react most of the time.

On the other side of the door, Victor was sitting on the cold concrete, resting his head against his drawn up knees. His phone rang, and he fought the urge to throw it off when he saw the caller.

"Good night, boss. How are you today?"

"Victor, this is not a cordial call and you know it well. What happened with Katsuki?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, Yakov."

"Agent Feltsman, Victor. And don't play dumb with me. Dr. Chulanont told me everything."

"Look, I know Yuuri is not the most conventional agent on the field, but he's a gem. You have seen it yourself. And he's my partner, and partners watch each other's backs. If you want to know anything about him, ask him, not me."

"Vitya…"

"Agent Nikiforov, please, I'm on duty. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight, Feltsman." Before Yakov could say anything, Victor ended the call, releasing a long sigh.

Before him, Yuuri didn't have a good relationship with his partners. Yuuri was always kind and gentle, and never took credit for achievements that weren't his, but his opinions about the world, and the times he got immersed in something paranormal, was a problem for his past partners, and being "promoted" to the X Files was almost like a professional death. But, Victor was fascinated by all of this.

Also, it may be because of certain occurrence during last year's banquet, but that's a tale for another day.

Ooooo

 _(…) After the test conducted by Dr. Mila Babicheva, we can conclude that Yuri Plisetsky is victim of domestic abuse. His records of past visits to the hospital shows that his most common injuries were bruises, cuts, and on an occasion, a contusion and a broken rib. The person who signed his papers were his grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky, which leads us to believe that he might be the aggressor. However, his psychological tests revealed us a different story (...)_

"Good morning, Mila," Victor greeted the redhead doctor with a peck on the cheek, and Yuuri felt slightly annoyed. They hadn't talked since their discussion, and he believed Victor would quit I'm the first chance he got, but when he woke up, he found him reviewing the files of their current cast, confusing the younger agent further.

"Vitya, Yuuri, thanks for coming. I finally talk to him yesterday. And the results were interesting." Victor and Yuuri took a seat in front of Mila and observed her attentively and she explained herself. "As Yuuri had inferred, Yuri is a victim of psychological and physical abuse, being the first the most notorious."

"I knew it!" Yuuri exclaimed, and by instinct, Victor placed his hand on Yuuri's forearm.

"Not so fast, Katsuki. Your theory was good, but there's something else. It was the mother who inflicted the abuse upon her son." The detectives were quiet for a moment, digesting Mila's words. "A woman in power can have certain conflicts that make her react in an unexpected and strange way. I can say more about her, I don't have the chance to examine her, but according to her son's words, Yulia was quite the case."

Victor put his index finger to his lips out of habit, thinking. Then, he said, "So it was Nikolai. He loves his grandson, he would do anything to protect him."

"It doesn't sound right, Victor. Don't forget what you found. Let's talk with him first," Yuuri suggested, and Victor agreed, thanking Mila for her cooperation, both got up to go and speak with him.

"Okay, I'll talk to Nikolai, and you with Yuri, okay?" Victor said, and Yuuri nodded. They approached Yuri's room, and Victor knocked at the door. "Come in!"

To the agents' surprise, Yuri was alone. He looked at them with some apprehension. "My grandpa went for a coffee."

"Oh, that's great! I'll go and look out for him. Meanwhile, Yuuri will keep you company." Without missing a beat, Victor rushed out the room, leaving both Yuris alone. Katsuki sat on the chair next to Yuri's bed and nervously smiled.

"How are you feeling, Yuri?" The teen shrugged off, his lips were a thin line. "I know all of this must be overwhelming, but you need to help us, Yuri." Yuri shook his head, and the older man sighed. He needed to push him, he only hoped to do it right. "Yuri, we know what your mom did to you. If you tell me the truth, I.-"

"There's nothing you can do, you idiot!" Yuri cut him off, hissing in anger, "you can't stop something you can't even see," he was getting agitating, so Yuuri did what he thought would calm the distressed teen, he took Yuri's hand, and rubbed circles in his palm.

The lights flickered, and Yuri started to tremble. Almost as if he was expecting something to happen, he shut his eyes tightly and covered his ears with his hands. "I can't control it much longer, please go away! I don't want it to hurt you again!"

"Yuri, please listen to me," Yuuri begged the teen, sitting on the edge of the bed, softly taking his wrists in his hands, "He's not here. Nikolai won't hurt you or me."

Yuri lifted his teary eyes a little shocked at the implication of the agent's words. He whispered, "You don't understand. My grandpa is the only person who keeps the monster at bay." Yuuri felt a shiver run down his spine, and in the back of his head, he could sense something else, like a presence that was with them in that same room. He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened when he spotted a huge shadow on the wall that seemed to be moving. He wanted to scream, to look away, but he was paralyzed.

"You son of a bitch! You're distressing my grandson!" the lights returned back to normal when Nikolai Plisetsky entered the room, and the shadow disappeared. He pushed him harshly and held Yuri in his arms. "Next time you do something like this, I will report you!"

Victor dragged his shaken partner out of the room and to the bathroom. Yuuri splashed his face with cold water, trying to calm his breathing. "Yuuri, I know you don't trust me, but you need to tell me what happened."

"I can't, Victor."

"Do it for the sake of our case," Yuuri tried to speak, but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. He rested his forehead in the marble of the sink, with his eyes closed. "If you don't, remember that I'm Russian, and I know how to make you talk." Yuuri looked up at Victor narrowing his eyes, but the expression was quickly erased by a small but honest smile. The first in days.

"You're an ass, Victor."

"You're smiling, so I'll take it as a compliment. Will you tell me now?"

Shakily, Yuuri nodded. "I'm not sure. He seemed about to have a panic attack or something, but he kept repeating something about a monster. He said he couldn't control it, and didn't want it to hurt me."

"Yuri is too old to believe in monsters," Victor mused, and Yuuri insisted, "Victor, I saw something. When the lights were flickering, a shadow appeared on the wall. There was someone or something else with us."

"Yuri, it is possible that you were imagining it. People are sensitive to certain forms of hallucinations. -"

"I know what I saw!" Yuuri raised his voice, startling Victor. He took in a deep breath, straightened his posture and fixed his tie. "Let's go back to the hotel. Phichit emailed us the report of the necropsy."

Victor sighed and watched as Yuuri left the bathroom. He honestly wanted to help him, but he was at a loss for what to do. He promised he would find a way to help him out. Even if that meant revealing a little bit of himself.


	3. Episode 1 The Plisetsky Monster Pt III

**Hello, y'all, welcome to the last part of the first episode of the Yuuri's Files! I had a hard time writing this chapter, so I'd love to hear from you guys!**

 **As always, english isn't my first language, and this piece was unbeta'ed.**

 **Find me on Tumblr as miitzwrites.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 1: The Plisetsky Monster Pt. III (final)**

 _(…) According to the results shown in the necropsy, Yulia Plisetsky had been dead for approximately three hours before the agents Nikiforov and Katsuki arrived at the scene. When asked about his whereabouts, Nikolai Plisetsky said he had a meeting with his lawyer, Mr. Duncan. His alibi was later confirmed by Mr. Duncan. It is necessary to report that said meeting only lasted for an hour, and Mr. Plisetsky has no way to prove what he did in the remaining two hours(…)_

Nikolai Plisetsky and Yuri Plisetsky were waiting in the interrogation room. The grandfather had been refused to leave Yuri alone with the detectives, and since the boy was still a minor, there was no way in which they could deny his petition.

The displeasure was evident on his face when both agents entered the room, while his grandson kept his eyes on the floor. Yuuri took a seat, and Victor stood behind him. He was the first to speak, "Mr. Plisetsky, Yuri, let's cut this meeting short. We have the evidence, we have the motives, we just need the confession. So, who did it?"

"I don't understand," Nikolai replied, holding Yuri's son underneath the table

"Okay, let me rephrase my question. Did you kill your daughter?"

"No, I.-"

"Then it was Yuri."

"No! Yuratchka would never do that!"

Yuuri cleared his throat, intervening, "Yuri, we know what Yulia did to you. If you acted in self-defense, or your grandparent was protecting you, you need to tell us. Your lawyer will recommend you the right course of action." The older man paled. He was cornered. So he did what he thought would save his grandson.

"I killed her."

Yuri suddenly looked up at him, but he squeezed his hand, preventing the teen to say something. Yuuri, on his part, watched him with inquisitive eyes. Then, he asked, "How did you kill her?"

"You have the body, you know how I did it."

"We didn't find the pipe that you used to break her skull." Confused, Victor turned to look at Yuuri, and then he understood what he was doing. _Yuuri is clever._

"I-I threw it away, in the lake. You won't find it."

Yuuri hummed, leaning back against his seat. "Mr. Plisetsky, that's not how she was killed. She died from a hemorrhage, provoked by the tearing of her neck. So you either have a real bad memory or you're protecting someone else."

The older Plisetsky hanged his head in shame, refusing to look at the detectives. "Please, leave my diedushka alone. He didn't do it," Yuri's soft voice attracted Victor's attention, who immediately questioned him, "Then you did it?"

The blonde bit his lip, trying not to let out the sounds of misery that were bottled up in his throat. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear, I tried to stop him, but the monster was stronger than me!".

"Yulia didn't deserve a kid like Yuri," Nikolai interveined, "He's a good boy, but his mother was a nightmare. Yulia changed when she got promoted. She took her frustrations out on him, she beat him and punished for everything. I couldn't do anything. And yet, I think he loved her mom, still does.

I had a meeting with my lawyer that morning. I wanted Yuri's custody, and my lawyer was advising on what to do. After the meeting, I went looking for a place to move out. And then Yuri called me crying, and he said he couldn't stop the beast. I told him to change into clean clothes and wait for me. And when I returned, you two were already there."

"Mr. Plisetsky, your grandson is guilty, we need to arrest him."

"But he didn't kill her! It was the beast!" Nikolai insisted, and then his gaze fell on Yuuri's arm. "You've seen it! That morning in the basement, and in the hospital. The big shadow that seems to be hunting you!" Victor's incredulity didn't go unnoticed, but his partner was listening to the old man, attentively.

"Yuri was an angry kid, he was always mad, but then one day, he was frightened. I thought it was because of Yulia's behavior, but strange things would happen if she touched him. The first time she sent him to the hospital, she woke up with scratches on her arms and legs. If she yelled or punished Yuri, she found bruises on her back. She didn't stop, though. I didn't believe it was something supernatural, but how would you explain a big shadow that hovered around Yuri when Yulia was in the house?"

It was hard to digest that information when it lacked any logic. Tentatively, Yuuri reached out to touch Yuri's hand, to encourage him to talk.

"Mama wasn't a violent person, and the first time she slapped me on the face, I was so angry, I felt my blood bolding and the head about to explode. Then, the monster showed up out of nowhere. At first, it didn't say anything, it just was there, and it even made me feel protected," the teen told them. It was strange, but Yuuri's presence didn't make him feel uncomfortable, on the contrary, "and the way she acted was scary, I was scared of her. The night she sent me to the hospital, the monster speak for the first time. It said he would look after me and she would never touch me again. I accepted it."

"And this monster, is an entity, a spirit, or..." Victor couldn't help but snort at Yuuri's question. "I can't believe your falling into his game. We just needed a confession, and here you are, listening to a story that only King could write."

"Nikiforov, shut up!" Yuuri said in a severe tone, watching Yuuri retracting his hand.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Yuri whined, and his grandfather made soothing circles on his back, "It's my fault that Yulia is dead, so leave my diedushka alone."

"Yuri, finish your story, please," Yuuri pleaded him, ignoring the disgust on his partner's face.

"As the time went by, mama became more and more aggressive, and the monster didn't go away, it only listened to my diedushka," His voice broke for a moment, but he was determined to finish his story, "The day mama was killed, she was mad for something in her job. I needed money for some books, but when I asked her, he took me by the arm and told me she wished I hadn't been born. The monster then said not to worry, it would take care of her, so she would never hurt me again."

"And it killed her," Yuuri inferred, and the young man nodded.

"I must admit that's an interesting story," Victor spoke again. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. "But I'm sorry, we must arrest you, Yuri."

The lights flickered in that instant, just like it happened back at the hospital. Yuuri remained by Yuri's side. Then, it was all darkness. There was no sound that could break into the room, the only thing that they could hear, was their beating hearts and their uneven breathing.

A heavy thud was heard, accompanied by a weak whine. Yuuri couldn't distinguish more than shadows. "Victor?" He asked, but didn't get an answer.

The emergency lights shone brightly, illuminating the room with a red light that made the room look dreadful. When Yuuri could see with more clarity, he found Victor on the floor, with the panic written all over his face, though he tried to hide it. He was pale and seemed stunned.

"What the hell was that? I swear I felt someone or something coming at me," Victor stood up with Yuuri's help. He touched his rosy cheek, and to his horror, he was bleeding. Victor looked at his reflection on the glass that covered that room. A shiver ran down his back when he noted the small cut on his face. Even though he refused to admit it, he was frightened.

Yuri cried weakly, while his grandpa soothed him, giving him words of reassurance.

"Let's get out of here before .-" the emergency lamp burst into small pieces, darkening the interrogation room once more. A cold breeze shot through them. They were paralyzed.

Nikolai gathered his strength and grabbed one of the plastic chairs to throw to against the wall. "Stop!" He yelled, "Stop ruining Yuri's life!"

"Please..." Yuri's thin voice said, pleading with fear, "Please, no more. Go away, please."

Suddenly, the lights were on again, blinding them for a brief instant. Yuri sat down heavily while his grandpa hugged him. "That bastard won't come back."

"How do you know, diedushka?"

"He loves you, Yuri. He doesn't want to hurt you."

On the other side of the room, the agents Nikiforov and Katsuki watched them speaking. "I need a drink," Victor muttered, taking off his jacket and tie. "And you need to decide what to do next."

"But Victor, I.-"

The older agent took his partner by the shoulders, making direct eye contact with him. "You're my partner, and you're more experienced with these situations than me. I trust you." Victor offered him a soft smile, before leaving that place. For the first time in his life, Victor felt truly disturbed.

Yuuri sighed. With a last glance, he knew what he needed to do.

Ooooo

 _(...) After an exhaustive investigation, and the interrogation conducted by the Special Agents Nikiforov and Katsuki, we reached the conclusion that Mr. Nikolai Plisetsky was guilty of killing Yulia Plisetsky, and he's waiting for a judge to determinate his sentence._

 _His grandson, Yuri Plisetsky, will stay under the care of Dr. Mila Babicheva in the Newman Foundation, where he will resume his activities and get the therapy that he needs to overcome the trauma until he becomes eighteen._

 _Agent Yuuri Katsuki. Agent Victor Nikiforov._

Yuuri emailed his report to Agent Yakov Feltsman to be reviewed. Yuuri closed his laptop and rested his head against the headboard. He was tired, overwhelmed. Incarcerating a criminal was always rewarding as a detective, but breaking up a small family, left him a sour taste.

Yuuri decided to give a second chance to Yuri. His grandfather begged him, and there were more chances for Yuri to restart his life in that way. It broke him to see the teenager crying while the officers took his grandfather away, but he could understand that he was protecting him.

The bathroom door opened, distracting Yuuri from his thoughts. His cheeks were red when he saw his partner wearing the plain bathrobe that the motel offered to its guests. His hair was wet, and Victor used a towel to dry it, carefully. A smirk appeared on Victor's lips when he noticed the persistent eyes of his partner.

"Is there something wrong, Yuuri?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his bed, observing the nervous reaction of Katsuki.

Yuuri swallowed hard and tried to dodge the question. "Nope. I'm worried about Yuri."

"Oh... He will be fine. Mila is an excellent doctor. Under her care, Yuri will have a full recovery in a short time."

"How did you meet her?"

"She was my rommie, so we're close friends."

"So, did you two date?"

"Yuuri, you're curious today," Victor smiled brightly, "But, that's a tale for another day. Let me tell you something else first." Yuuri placed his laptop on the nightstand, and put on his glasses, giving Victor his full attention.

Victor smiled again, but this time, it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You see, when I was six years old, my father passed away," Yuuri was taken back by the sudden confession. Up to that moment, neither he or Victor had talked about their private lives.

"It was hard, especially for my mama. My babushka told me that, if I was a good boy, I would see him before falling asleep. And I tried, Yuuri, I really did. I helped in the chores of the house, I went to school without a single complaint. I did everything I could to be the best son. But that never happened.

Some weeks later, my mom got an offer to work here, in the States, and she accepted it. I begged her to leave me with my babushka, because I was afraid that my father couldn't find me," his voice broke, and Yuuri felt the painful need to comfort him someway, but Victor rubbed his eyes, and kept speaking, "My mama said that the dead never return and that my babushka told me lies. Can you imagine how a six-year-old must have felt when they found out that something he ardently wished for, would never happen?"

"Victor, I .-"

"Yuuri, I don't think you're a freak and I certainly don't judge you for believing in whatever Nikolai told you or why you can see things that I can't. But it is impossible for me to believe in what I cannot see. That's why I enjoy working with you because, despite my stubborn self, you help me to understand a different side of the world. Yuuri, I know we will fight more times, and we'll never agree when it comes to these matters, but I don't want to quit," Victor took Yuuri's hand lightly, caressing the soft skin of his knuckles, "Tell me, Yuuri, do you want me to quit?"

Yuuri was speechless, the small touch and his sincerity were too much. He couldn't fathom what Victor went through, but he was grateful for having a partner like him. Maybe, in time, he will be able to open up to him.

"You're the best partner I've ever had, Victor," Yuuri shyly admitted, and Victor smiled, so full and big that his mouth seemed to take the shape of a heart.

"Yuuri! You aren't bad yourself. But this is it. Sleep well, because you're driving tomorrow." Victor got up and turned off the lights while Yuuri did the same with the lamp on the nightstand.

The neon sign that announced more available room lightened dimly their room. Yuuri was about to close his eyes, but before falling asleep, he whispered, "Victor?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime, partner."


End file.
